The problem with marrying my big sister
by HeiKitsune
Summary: Even though it isn't actually incest, Corrin's and Hinoka's relationship isn't an odd one. To them at least.
1. Self Control

**I do not own Fire emblem.**

 **Finished all of the first season of Luke cage, and it was pretty good. Now, I am tired and am going to pas out now.**

 **Oh, and for those of you who have been sending me ideas. Thanks and keep them coming! XD**

 **I won't promise I'll use all of them but I'll try my best.**

* * *

The problems with marrying my big sister

Self-Control

"I think we should stop having sex."

"I am so sorry."

In their home, Corrin swiftly got down on his knees in front of his wife, Hinoka, and nearly slammed his head on the ground. Begging for forgiveness.

"I'll do the dishes more. I 'll stop hogging the sheets. I'll even eat that thing you call food more."

"What was that?" Growled his wife.

"Err…" It's a rather normal day in the royal house hold as it would seem.

Hinoka giggled, "Calm down your dork." She bent down and flicked her husband on the forehead.

"I am not mad. It's just well…" Hinoka scratched her cheek awkwardly. "Ryoma found my er…underwear."

"Wait how- "

"In the tree."

Corrin paled a little, " _The_ tree?"

With a blush his wife continued, "And Leo did find my pants in the stables- "

"Ok. Ok. I get it." Corrin held his hands up in surrender. He couldn't make his face any redder form the embarrassment. "Maybe holding back for a few days would be a good idea."

"Actually," Hinoka said with an unsure grin. "I was thinking a month."

"A month!?" Corrin jumped up in shock.

"I know it's sounds long but like they say; Absences makes the heart grow founder!" Hinoka's amber eyes sparkled with cheer to motivate her husband. "And we'll be able to get a lot more work done too!"

"Mmm…" Corrin gave an uneasy groan. Their sex life maybe a little too healthy at times. He thought that the way they were raised, as siblings, would impede on it. But now they just use it in their roleplaying.

With his normal gentle smile, Corrin agreed. "Alright. I don't see any harm in it. I just hope I can hold out for that long."

Hinoka beamed. With all that's been going on, they needed to focus more on the war a less on how many times they can break their bed. That and she kind of wanted to tease him a little. As nice as Corrin is, he is still a man.

'No matter how tame you have them, a beast is still a beast. Let's see how long you last~.' With an evil thought and sweet smile Hinoka said.

"Great!"

-OOO-

"Ugh. I can't do this…"

The first princess of Hoshido groaned in despair as she leaned on her naginata in the stables. Her face is rather flushed and thighs twisting together. The heat in her loins making her feel uncomfortable. She growled in frustration.

"A month…" She said with a labored breath. "A full month…"

Actually it's only been about half a week.

"I…just can't go on…damn you Corrin…" Hinoka cursed her husband. She cursed his strong red eyes. Soft sliver hair. Gentle kisses. And that thing he does with his tongue-

"Argh!" Hinoka shook her head in dismay. She has to end this silly sex ban. For the sake of her sanity.

But how is the question. She herself never really comes right out to say she wants to make love. It is rather embarrassing and she honestly just can't find the right words to ask. It's mostly Corrin who starts it all. Her poor husband must be going through hell right now if she can barely contain herself.

She'll have to seduce him. But that's a skill she doesn't even know she has.

But there are two women she knows that are masters in that field.

-OOO-

"The hell? You want to seduce your own husband?" Charlotte looked at the eldest princess of Hoshido with utter bemusement. Her and Camila were having tea when Hinoka came in demanding advice.

"We uh, went on a break, kind of, and I am just sort of embarrassed to…" Hinoka let her words trail off into a blush.

"Tch. Well you came to the right ones, but…" The noble woman looked at Hinoka's figure with cruel sneer. Her eyes finally landing on Hinoka's chest. "I don't think you have the right 'equipment' to get any man to stand at attention."

"I'll be saying the same when I pop those bags of fat off your chest!" Hinoka pointed her naginata violently at the blonde.

The blonde growled back at her in kind. "You wanna go no tits!?"

"Now now," Camila kept the peace between with her warm motherly voice. "Hinoka's adorably small chest aside- "

"Don't make hurt you."

The princess's threat was ignored, "I know what our little princess can do."

-OOO-

"Hrrmmm…." With a confused grumble, Corrin opened the door to his home. Eyes glued to the report he received form Ryoma.

"Oh hello Corrin."

Looking up from his paper Corrin's ruby eyes is greeted to his wife lovely rear end.

"J-Just doing some yoga." Hinoka, in, quite possibly, the world tightest skin tight black pants, was bent over. Legs speared with fingers touching her toes, her petite sharply bum is presented to the world.

'Sure you may not have a large chest but your other assets are still very impressive.' Camila's words rang true through her ears.

Her legs and butt are not something she really talks about, or notices are actually appealing. But if women like Camila are envious of them, then they must impressive.

'Just do like she said.' Hinoka repeated with a shameful tint of pink on her cheeks. 'Just do some normal poses and he'll jump you like mad.'

She switched her position to hosting her leg high over her head. Bending her body in a straight line, like a pole, to the ground with her head touching one foot while her left arms stretched up attempting to touch the other.

Her pants stretched with her body. Outlining the magnificent curvature of her thighs. They felt like a second skin, as it she is almost wearing nothing. The thought of Corrin watching her with lustful eyes made her even more embarrassed. But it also sent a rage of arousal through her body.

'H-He must be at his limit now.' She took a sideway peak at Corrin. His face burning red. Eyes desperately trying to find something else to gaze at while his hand is just on th edge of ripping his pants off and pouncing her like a man possessed.

"Oh. Alright. Don't mind me then."

Or he could just go right back to studying his work.

'What the!?' Hinoka nearly let out a shock of pure rage as she watched her husband calmly walk over to tea table. Seat down, and study over the layout a hypothetical assault on the village.

Corrin may not be an open pervert, but he is still a male. In bed, he has shown many times how much her loves her body. Yet here he is, with her practically yelling at him to take her, calm as the seas. Relaxed and working as if she isn't here.

'Alright!' Not one to back away from a challenge, Hinoka brought out her biggest weapon. 'let's see how he likes this!'

She bent her body downwards, her hand on the floor, slowly pushed her hips high in the air. Her body forming an inverted V-shape with her back straight. It's a simple pose at first, nothing more than sticking her rear out and straighten her back. But this is the infamous Downward facing dog pose.

Not only is it her favorite position, but it's the first position they tried on their wedding night. That passionate, wild night. The many times they made love for five long hours. Again her body burned with desire.

Corrin must have been feeling more than just hot under collar. She dared to peak under her legs, to see what type of sexual monster she just turned her husband into.

"Maybe we should position our archer's here near our left flank…"

Well covering your left flank is important.

'He should be covering my left flank!'

Hinoka is nearly in tears, but she will never give up. She has one finally weapon up her sleeve. Standing up she marched to her husband's table, a look of utter determination on her face. Amber orange eyes steaming with roaring desire.

Corrin, so deep in his thoughts, didn't notice the intense stare he was receiving. Until Hinoka did the unthinkable.

She sat in his lap.

She didn't ask him. Nor did she say anything as she planted her butt right on Corrin's legs.

The prince looked at Hinoka, confused on what her intentions are.

"Y-You don't mind do you?" She asked, her face drowned in embarrassment. Even as Charlotte's words bounced off in her head.

'Direct contact is the best form of attack. And you may come up very short in the chest department, but with a butt like that he'll trip over himself trying to get to you.'

Sure she sat in his lap before but never as an invitation for sex. Mostly it was just to tease him or just be closer to Corrin. Never has she tried to lure him in with her body.

And then she felt it. A shift of movement. Corrin was moving behind her.

She froze up. Out of the corner of her eye she could see his hand sneak around.

'He-he's going to do it!' Hinoka's heart raced a mile a minute. Finally, she would reach her goal. Finally, she could-

"Excuse me." Corrin took his hand to take a drink of water.

Stone. Hinoka became an actual statue. She was so shocked by the events that she didn't even notice that Corrin had switched seats with her. Kissed her on the cheek, before turning to their door to leave.

A naginata flew by, just a centimeter form Corrin's face and pierced his door closed. Corrin turned around to look for his aggressor. Only to find a very pissed off wife.

"Corrin…." Hinoka practically appear right in front of him with a monstrous sneer and very tight grip on his shirt.

"What is wrong with you!?" She shouted, shaking Corrin wildly. "Is it me? Do just not like flat chests!? What's so damn fun about those empty bags of- "

"Hinoka! Clam down!" Corrin took his wife's shoulders. "Is this about the yoga thing?"

"Of course it's about the yoga thing- wait, you noticed?" Hinoka paused in her shaking to looked at her husband, utterly god smacked.

With a red face, Corrin didn't look in Hinoka's eyes. "Kind of hard not to really…"

The first princess still didn't believe him, "But you didn't do anything, not even when I was- "

Hinoka stopped in her tracks when she felt a rather large lump twitch at her thigh.

"…" Corrin held his face in his hand. Mortified.

"…oh…." Was all his wife could say.

"…You learn to hide this type of things well when Camila is constantly hugging you every chance she gets."

"If um you were like this then why didn't you…"

Corrin rubbed the back of his head, "Well, didn't you say we are on a bit of break? And it's only been five days."

"Er…well…" Hinoka looked away, ashamed at her lack of self-control.

"So..dose that mean the ban's off?" Corrin asked.

He got his answer in a powerful kiss. Hinoka holding Corrin's face and wrapping her left leg around his waist.

Corrin lifted Hinoka up by her bum. The princess warping her other leg around his waist, kissing him hungrily. Purring sweetly wheel she grind her hips on the lump in pants. Spinning, Corrin pushed his adoptive sister up against the wall. Feverishly attacking her neck light love bits.

"Yes…." She hissed with glee. Finally, after a long and hellish five days, she will get want she wanted. She-

"Corrin? About those plans- "

Ryoma, first prince of Hoshido and Hinoka's older brother, opened the door to his little brother and sister pausing in their love making to look at him.

"…."

"…."

"Well then," Announced the nobleman with a red face and a cough. Slowly backing his way out of the room. "I'll leave you two- "

Hinoka's hand clawed over Ryoma's view as she grabs his face.

"ORA!"

Hinoka roared as she threw her respected older brother out the window. He flew high through the air until he was a twinkle in the sky.

"Err…Hinoka?"

Corrin watched wearily as his wife slammed balcony doors and used a spear to barricade their front door.

"Ha…haa…." Hinoka panted like a mad dog. Wiggling her hand in perverse manner, drooling and licking her lips while she crept towards Corrin.

"Hu Hu Hu… now no one *slurp* will interrupt us…"

As his massively horny spouse bore down on him, not Planning on letting him rest for few hours, Corrin could only think.

'Aw, my wife is so cute.'

* * *

 **Never get in the way of a woman and some loving!**

 **Leave a fav, fallow, and/or review if you liked it!**


	2. The good husband

**I do not own Fire emblem .**

 **So all I am doing is working on Fanfics and watching all of Luke Cage today.**

* * *

The problems with Marrying my sister

The good husband

Corrin walked into his home to very odd sight. His wife, Hinoka, sat on their bed with her head lowered in depression.

"Hinoka?" Corrin asked sitting on the bed with her. Patting her head to reassure her. "What's wrong?"

For a moment Hinoka didn't say anything. ".…. I am going to steal Camilla's breast."

"There isn't enough time in the world to tell you how impossible that is."

"Oh. Corrin. When did you get here?"

"About the part where you were trying to kidnap Camila chest." Her husband deadpanned. Now more concern about her mental health than anything else.

"Did something happen between you and Camila. Again."

His wife and his adoptive Nhorian sister have a bit a rivalry between with their devotion to him.

The blush on his face when they both fought over who would wash his back while they were in the hot springs together had to been some sort of record he broke.

"No it's just…" Hinoka sighed, trying to find the words. "Azama."

"Azama." Corrin repeated the man's name in aggravated understanding.

His wife's retainers are odd balls a best and troublesome at worse. With the snaked tongue monk being the most problematic at times.

Hinoka hung her head in defeat. "He walked in on me in the hot springs and honestly thought I was one of the new male recruits."

"You know he never opens his eyes right?" Corrin said.

"You know he's right Corrin!" Hinoka stood up in frustration. "Half the women in the village still give me valentine's day chocolate! Niles only hit on me because he thought I was a guy! Even Elise that I was your big brother when we first met!"

"To be fair, Niles will hit on anything that moves." Corrin added his two cents.

Hinoka landed her head in Corrin lap in frustration. "Having no figure sucks."

The brave princess of Hoshido, acting like a child, would cause more head to turn then her beating the crap out of someone. Although that is part of the problem.

Next to Rinkah, Hinoka may just be the most manliness woman in all the army. Strong, determine, brave. A war princess through and through. But her figure has always been a problem.

Corrin himself really didn't see it as an issue.

But like their relationship, society won't see things like him.

"Hinoka." The prince gentle patted his lover. "You shouldn't worry about what other people say. You're the strongest, and most beautiful woman I know. I still think you're a little off for agreeing to marry me."

Even with her face turning redder then her hair, Hinoka still felt some doubts. "But…"

"Besides you pretty girly last night if I do recall." Her husband let out a cheeky smile while Hinoka turned red at the memory.

"Corrin!"

Her husband chuckled at her flustered face as she leaped out his lap.

"See? Any girly type of woman would get embarrassed by that."

The princess smiled, Corrin's kind spirit nerve fails to out her in a good mood. "Alright alright. I guess I am over reacting to this a little."

Corrin stood up and took his wife in his arms. "I know how bad you feel about this but no matter what, I still love you."

He placed a sweet kiss on her Hinoka's lips. A kiss that she returned in kind. Standing on her toes creasing his cheek.

Grinning, Corrin shifted a few pieces of Hinoka's hair form her eyes, "I've got war council to get to, but after that how we go out somewhere. Anywhere you want. My treat."

"Hmm, how about that spot by the lake? It's a great spot for a panic." Hinoka beamed. "I'll make some snacks!"

"Uhh…" Corrin turned a little pale at those words. His stomach still not fully healed after the last time she cooked; somehow a parrying knife got mixed in with the rice, or was meant to chicken?

"Hee hee! Don't worry silly!" She gave a him a reassuring kiss on the nose. "I'll get Mozu and Peri to help me alright!"

She turned him around and playfuly shoved pushed Corrin to the door. "Now get going. If you don't Leo and Takumi are going to blow up the place for tenth time this week."

"Ha ha! I am going I am going!"

With that Corrin walked out the door to do his business.

-OOO-

Azama walked through the village with a charming smile. His recent readings have told him he would have the sky today with immense luck. Not only has he gotten to Hinoka adorably distraught face when he told how she looked a like such a strong man, he was even able to stop Setsuna form walking into a trap.

"A truly great day wouldn't you say?" Azama asked his fellow retainer. Who is looking at butterfly fluttering in the wind.

"Uwa~…" Is the absentminded woman's dazed response.

"Oh! Azama!"

Corrin's cheery voice stopped him in his tracks. Making him turn around to address his lord.

"Oh. Lord CoRRRIIINNNNN!?"

The monk is suddenly whisked away by sliver blur high into the air.

"Hm?" Said Setsuna as she watched Corrin and Azama fly off into the distance. "Azama was here?"

-OOO-

"Ahaaaaaaa!" The monk bellowed in utter fear as he hung miles about the air. The trees and buildings shrunk as the higher he got.

"Wha-wha-wha- "

"Let's talk, Azama."

Looking up, Azama saw the gentle smile of Corrin. His dragon wings flapping hard as he soared through the sky, holding Azama's arms as he flew.

"L-L-Lord-HIIIIIII!?"

Corrin flung the monk in the air over his head while he flew in a circle. Re-catching the terrified man as he finished his summersault.

"I heard you walked on Hinoka today." Corrin asked simply.

"I-I-I did!?"

Corrin's kind smile grew.

"AAAAHHHHH!"

Even as he dropped Azama.

"I DID! I DIDIDIDIDIDIDID I DDIIDD!"

Just as tip of his nose brushed the top of a tree, Corrin grabbed the man with his tail.

"You know that she is very sensitive about her appearance." Corrin said as he threw the man over his head caught his leg. "So why do you keeping bothering her about it?"

"W-W-Well," Azama's voice shook as he noticed a mountain coming up ahead. "H-Her face is just so cute when she's distressed. Ah ah ha ha…"

"Ah ha ha. It is cute when she blushes." Corrin laughed good naturedly with him.

And then threw him towards the mountain.

"HIIIIIIIIII-Ack!?"

His life flashed, and then Azama was dragged up the face up the stone. Corrin tossing him around the air like plaything. All the while smiling pure and innocently.

Holding the man his coat, Corrin kindly suggested. "Still, she doesn't like it when you do that. So I would be a good idea to stop."

Not picking on Hinoka goes against all of the monk's nature. "W-we-well I don't-KKYYAAHHHH!"

Once again Azama was suddenly dropped. He bellowed, tears in his eyes. Arms failing as the lake below him was getting closer and closer by the second.

Corrin stopped the monk's death fall just short with his tail. But he dragged the man's head through the lake at blinding speed until flipping him up and over him to grab in the air.

"Mmph! Mmph!" The large fish in Azama's mouth wouldn't stop hitting him in the face with its tail.

"I am sorry I didn't catch that." Corrin asked as he started to fly near some very sharp looking rocks.

"Peft! I'LL STOP! I'LL STOP!"

Corrin stopped his flight and lifted the scared man up to smile kindly at him.

"Really?"

"Y-Yes!" Azama smiled in agreement, nodding his head vigorously.

"Great!" Corrin chuckled.

Azama's smile was bigger than normal as he laughed along with the prince.

"But we don't talk all that much."

"Eh?" Azama suddenly lost his grin.

A dark shadow fell over the peaceful prince's happy smile. "Let's chit-chat some more."

"HIIIIII!"

"His a little late…." Hinoka looked to the clear sky.

Her white summer dress blowing lightly in the breeze. The lake's clear blue water shined in the sun's rays. A few white roses doted the small, peaceful clearing.

She couldn't hold back her blush as she held on to the picnic basket. While, yes, Corrin did ease her worries about her body and femininity, she still couldn't help by try to change her look a little. That and Camila had overheard her conversation with Peri and Mzou and forced the dress.

Still she has to admit. The dress is nice. She only hopped-

"Sorry I am late!"

Her husband's voice made her jump a little in surprise.

"The meeting lasted-" Corrin stopped in his tracks. Hinoka's white sun dress hugged her slim figure nicely.

"W-Whoa…."

Hinoka giggled with a blush, "W-what's wrong? Got nothing to say?"

"Uh...w-well your um…" Corrin's face turned almost painfully red as he shamed himself at trying to find the right words.

"Hee hee it's ok." Hinoka giggled. "I get what you're saying.

"Oh, Milady Hinoka." Azama walked up to the couple from the trees.

"Huh? Azama? Are you alright you look a little pale." Hinoka looked at her retainer with worry as his face looked white as sheet and his normal annoying smile faltering.

"I-I am fine! Just wanted to er a-apologize about calling you um, m-manish."

Hinoka blinked in utter shock. Azama, apologizing? The world must be coming to the end.

"A-Are you sure you're okay?"

"Yup! Perfectly fine! Now you two should go out and enough your date!"

"Thanks Azama." Corrin smiled, warping his arms around his wife. "Come on let's eat Hinoka."

"O-okay. Feel better. Alright Azama?" Hinoka was hesitant to leave her loyal ally. Azama smile made her feel a little better as she leaned her head on Corrin's shoulder.

"O-Of course my lady." Azama smiled as he waved them off. Finally, letting out a huge sigh of relief.

Corrin however, looked over his shoulder and grinned at the monk. Revealing massive sharp dragon fangs.

Azama swallowed hard, "I really need to learn to keep my mouth shut."

* * *

 **Let's be honest here. Corrin is raised by those nutty Nohrians. He probably got that crazy over protectiveness for them.**

 **Leave a fav, fallow, and/or review!**


	3. Yoga

**Disclaimer: I do not own Fire Emblem.**

* * *

The problem with Marrying my sister

Yoga

Kana's smile only made the midday sun brighter as she nearly skipped to her parents' home. Flowers in her hand, and playful ideas in her mind Kana couldn't contain her excitement.

"You are in a good mood little princess."

"Ah! Uncle Xander! Uncle Ryoma!" The two oldest of the royal siblings trailed behind her. Greeting her with warm smiles.

"Planning on playing with your mother and farther today?" Ryoma asked the young cheerful girl.

"Yup! Are you going to play with them today too?" The child asked innocently.

"In a way yes." Xander chuckled as they reached Corrin's home.

"We plan on talking to him about our next attack on Villa." Ryoma said. "Are you sure you want stay? It will be quite the boring discussion."

Kana however shook her head, "No way!"

She stepped up to her uncles, "I want to learn how to command an army just like daddy! Then I can really help him and mom!"

"Ha ha! You will a make a fine ruler!" Xander patted his niece's head.

Ryoma open the door,

"Just…what are you two doing?"

And was introduced to a strange sight.

"A-Ah!? Big bother!?"

Corrin is bent over his wife, Hinoka. Whom too is bent with her legs speared wide and her face to the floor. Both of them are fully clothe and blistering red in embarrassment.

"Wha-what are you doing here?" Hinoka asked oddly out of breath.

"I would like to ask you two the same." Ryoma asked. "Your position is rather…compromising."

"W-What are we d-doing? What ARE we doing um Hinoka?" Corrin shifted the question to his wife franticly.

"DOING NOTHING! Er I mean w-we're doing um-hyah~!?"

"Are you alright Hinoka? What was that?" Ryoma asked in concern.

"YOGA!" Hinoka suddenly shouted. "W-We're doing yoga!"

"Y-Yup-ugh! That's all we're d-doing! Family f-friendly-ugh-yoga!" Corrin quickly agreed with his wife.

"Yoga huh?" Xander didn't seem so convinced and neither dose Ryoma as they both looked around the room.

Both men finding rather fearful evidence in Corrin's boxers thrown in one corner of the room and Hinoka's panties in the other corner.

The stoic men turned red with shameful realization.

"Yoga!? Really!?" Kana bounced up and down in excitement. "Can I join!?"

"Gods no!"

"Heaven forbid!"

"Never!"

"Not on my life!"

Kana looked at all the adults in the room with big, beautiful, teary red eyes. Her lower lip quivering cutely. The young dragon princess quickly becoming cute tiny animal.

"R-Really?" The poor little girl squeaked.

"I am so sorry!"

"Please don't cry!"

"I didn't mean it!"

"Here's some candy!"

Ryoma and Xander both handed adorable little niece a piece of candy to which happily took the sweets.

"Look, um dear." Corrin addressed his daughter. "We'll uh do some yoga with you later."

The little dragon girl beamed, "Really!?"

"Y-Yes sweet heart." Hinoka agreed with a shaky smile.

Ryoma gently corralled his niece towards the door, "You know your parents keep their promise. So let's leave them be."

Xander couldn't agree more. "Yes. And we will have our discussion about villa…" He glared at the other two adults in the room. "Among other things…later."

After they closed the door, the married couple sighed.

"That was close…" Hinoka spoke after a heavy silence.

"I would like to go on the record and say, this was all your idea." Corrin groaned, although it wasn't in discomfort.

"Mm…You could have stopped me." Hinoka sighed.

Corrin groaned again, "Says the pervert who was tighten up during that whole thing…"

"Heh heh, you married this pervert remember." Hinoka giggled wiggling her hips to make her lover moan a little.

"Ah… now I think we should continue this- "

"Oh mom I forgot!"

"WWHHAAAA!"

Both Corrin screamed at the top of their lungs as their daughter burst through the door with bundle of flowers.

"I got some roses for- "

"T-Thank you very much sweetie! J-J-Just put them on table there ok?" Hinoka tried to get her daughter out of the house.

"Ok! Have fun doing yoga!" Their daughter left cheerfully out the door.

And there was another sigh between the lovers.

"You know last time we called this 'Wrestling'." Corrin chuckled wearily.

"And she gets all that energy form you." Hinoka grumbled.

Just another day in the household of three kingdoms.

* * *

 **Kana is too sweet for this world.**

 **Leave a fav, fallow and/or review.**


End file.
